Can't Fight This Feeling
by Doctor Lexie Sloan
Summary: 'He'd always thought of Addison as the one that got away. But maybe, just maybe, he was wrong. Maybe it had been Lexie Grey, and her stuttering, and her hair that she couldn't keep up, and the way she treated people.'
1. Drinks

_**A/N- They Were Friends Until They Weren't, take two. **_

_**I'll admit, I wasn't exactly thrilled about how this story was written, it was too short, and each scene was a couple lines of dialouge, without any actual thought or feelings (Which, As most of you probably know, I LOVE). So, Here we go again. Now, this story is titled **_**Can't Fight This Feeling**_** mostly, as you'll find out through the story, a certain *hot* male can't fight his feelings for a certain, um… rather young intern. Now, I can't promise updates every few days, sometimes they might not even come for weeks. Sorry! But, here is the second first chapter:)**_

_**-M**_

. .

They were friends until they weren't. They were friends until Derek broke him. He had to plant that idea in Mark's head. _"Make sure Little Sloan doesn't enter Little Grey."_ Now all Mark could think about was Little Sloan entering Little Grey. Not the cleft palate baby. The cleft palate baby's eyes that were the exact same color of Lexie's. Not the old lady he was suturing, the old lady's sweater that was the same color of Lexie's lips. Not the blood that was pouring out of his patient. The blood that would rush to Lexie's cheeks when his hand would brush hers. He hadn't felt this way before. Not even with Addison. Mark Sloan actually had a _crush_ on an intern. He hated Interns. He hated _all _interns. Apparently, all interns _except _Lexie Grey. But she was forbidden fruit. He could not touch Little Grey.

"Doctor Sloan," said Lexie rushing into the on call room. He was shirtless. _Oh god he looked good._ His abs were so chiseled, they could cut ice._ Lexie! Stop thinking about his abs._

"What Grey?!" snapped Mark.

"Incoming Trauma, five minutes out." Said Lexie, out of breath and lingering in the doorway.

"What are you still doing here?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. A soft pink blush rose up through her scrub top, causing him to harden under the blankets. It wasn't the first time she done that to him. He found that with her, the simplest things would drive him insane. If she brushed by him, his nerves would catch fire, when she'd present a case, he'd be so aroused that he'd spend hours wracking his brain to figure out if he'd ever found science so sexy and if she blushed, that damn blush would do to him what it was doing to him now.

"Oh… uh, sorry, Doctor Sloan."

"Don't apologize, Grey."

"Yeah, sorry. No, not sorry." she fumbled, a few strands of hair coming loose from the messy bun that rested at the crown of her head. He stood up, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. He tucked the hair behind her ear, fingers lingering at her neck for a moment too long.

"Oh, uh, T-Thanks." she said, raising her head. Their eyes met, causing her to look down.

"Hey, look at me." he said softly, and she shyly looked up through her eyelashes. "You have beautiful eyes. But people need to see them."

"Thank you, Doctor Sloan." she said, actually initiating eye contact.

"It was my pleasure, Grey." he said, bending down to retrieve his scrub top. And when he looked back up, she was gone. He leaned against the wall, sighing. He'd always thought of Addison as the one that got away. But maybe, just _maybe,_ he was wrong. Maybe it had been Lexie Grey, and her stuttering, and her hair that she couldn't keep up, and the way she treated people. Like she knew them, like she cared. She acted as if she cared about him, which was more than he could say then everyone else in his sorry excuse for a life. Maybe he'd missed his chance with her. Maybe if he'd made a move sooner, actually started a relationship with her, like he wanted to now, they could've been together. Had a house, maybe kids, later on, if that was what she wanted. _What the hell _ he thought, slamming his head into the wall. _Kids? A house?_ _She was a intern. A gorgeous intern with big, brown, doe eyes that made his heart stop beating. A smart intern with a photographic memory that would be very useful when they were in bed, and she was helping him with figuring out what the best surgical approach was. Dammit! _ He ran his fingers through his graying hair, wishing he could go back in time. What if he'd met her sooner? What if he'd proved Derek wrong? What if he'd kissed her just then. What if... What if?

…

"Doctor Sloan?" asked Lexie softly, pulling him from his thoughts. Would you tie my gown?" She said, looking into his fought the smile that threatened his mouth.

"Sure, Grey. Turn around." he said, demonstrating with his finger. She chuckled softly, and he felt something tug his heart. He grabbed the laces of the gown, tying them so slowly you would think he was trying to attract attention. His long fingers slid across the smooth, white skin of her neck, and it was overcome with goosebumps, which soon spread all over her body. _What the hell was this? _he thought, finishing the knot quickly. _wait… Was he turning her on right now? _The muscles in her neck clenched when he drew his fingers back. _He was. He was totally turning this little innocent intern on._ She turned around, lip in between her teeth, bringing back the hardness that had just disappeared. Her big, brown eyes met his, dazed and confused. Because she had no idea that the big, bad, attending had just fallen in love with her. No idea that it was her fault that he wasn't the same. Her fault that he wouldn't be able to control himself much longer. The confusion vanished as quickly as it had appeared.

"Thank you Doctor Sloan" she said shyly, eyes breaking contact.

"No problem Grey." He said coldly, mentally distancing himself from her. What ever confidence he'd given her in the past few minutes, he had just ripped out of her grasp.

…

"Hi Doctor Sloan" said Lexie walking up to him at Joe's. "Mind if I sit?" she asked, pulling her sweater around her small frame tightly.

"Pull up a stool Grey." Said Mark downing his drink.

"Did, I, uh, do okay today in surgery?" she asked, sitting down, ordering a rum and diet coke.

"Yes, Grey. You did a fine job."

"Oh"

"I didn't mean it like that, I meant it like," he leaned into her ear, causing her to grip the top of the bar, "Damn, your ass is _fine!_" he spoke quietly. She blushed immediately at the comment. After fighting the temptation of taking her earlobe into his mouth, just to hear the noise it would elicit, he pulled back. Joe sat her drink in front of her loudly.

"Thanks, Joe." she said softly, too embarrassed to look him in the eye.

"Diet, Grey? Really?"

"You aren't supposed to have caffeine after 4:00." she said, matter-of-factly.

"Ah."

"Are you drunk?"

"No. Are you?"

"No."

"Well, you're about to be. Joe, get us two Alabama Slammer's'"

"What?" she asked, incredulously glaring at him

"Vodka, Rum, Gin, Tequila, Blue Curacao, and 7up."

"Oh, I am _not_ drinking that."

"Why? It doesn't have caffeine." he laughed, "I promise."

"Pinky swear?" she asked, eyebrow raised, and he chuckled, holding up his pinky. Hers joined it and she laughed along with him.

"You're really gonna make me do this?"

"Hell yeah!" He laughed, handing her the drink.

. . .

She didn't know how she got out of bed. She couldn't remember what had happened last night, but she was definitely hungover. All she remembered was drinking with him, on an empty stomach. She trudged her way into the bathroom, starting the shower. When Lexie realized she couldn't muster enough strength to stand up for that long, she sat on the floor of the shower, letting the cold water pour over her. _God, _she thought, _he was just so… _nice._ It wasn't what she'd been expecting. The way he talked to her, the way he treated her, the way he'd paid for all her drinks. The way he held her waist while they played pool. At that point, they were completely intoxicated. _That was the last thing she remembered. His, big, rough hands placed softly on her waist, body pressed against hers, guiding her. She could still feel the friction of his hips against hers when they moved.

…

_**Review!**_


	2. Mistakes

This was bad. He couldn't even sleep. Well, he never slept, but right now, he was thinking. Thinking unwelcome, inappropriate thoughts about _her_. The damn forbidden intern. The way she treated him. Not like he was damaged, not like he was broken, she treated him like a person. But it wasn't just the way she acted, it was the way she felt. The was she felt pressed against him, the way she felt when her hips grinded against him. And all it was , was pool. He sighed, turning off the light. Mark hated himself for these thoughts, he hated Derek for making him feel like this, and he wanted so badly to hate her for doing this to him, but he couldn't. He couldn't stop seeing her when he closed his eyes, and he couldn't mash down the excitement that bubbled up inside of him when he thought of seeing her at work.

Mark sat up in bed, turning the light back on.

Work was exactly what he needed.

Find a trauma, do a surgery, work an ER shift. Find a trauma, do a surgery, work an ER shift. Do it every night until he couldn't. And he did. He went three days without seeing her, and her mint shampoo was almost wiped from his memory. Almost.

. . .

Thirty Six hours, no sleep, and Mark wasn't even tired. He hadn't been on a high like this since he was a resident.

"Gauze…" he muttered, flipping on the lights in the supply closet.

"Oh, uh, D-Doctor Sloan, hi!" she stuttered, looking up. Their eyes met, and all of his feelings rushed back.

"Doctor Grey," he said softly.

"I"m sorry, I'll, uh, I'll get out of your way."

"No, don't. I could use the company." He sunk down next to her, pulling his legs up to his chest. "You doing charts?" he asked, grabbing one from the large pile that sat next to her.

"No, no, not doing, _rewriting_. There's a difference." he chuckled, flipping through the chart.

"Holy Crap, how do you read these?" he asked, looking over at her, diligently scribbling.

"I don't, mostly," she shrugged, "I was on most of the these cases, and with the photographic memory…"

"Ah, the return of the photographic memory." he mused, leaning his back against the wall, causing her to laugh. He felt his heart flutter and he coughed awkwardly, shaking it off.

"It's not that amazing, you know." she said, causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"It has it's perks, don't get me wrong, but," she sighed, and he quickly cut her off.

"What possibly could be bad about this? Sure, you see a dead bird or something when your seven, and maybe hear something on the news that freaks you out a little, but you can remember anything! Just like that, you just flip through pages in your mind palace." she giggled, brushing back her hair.

"Yeah, the mind palace thing is pretty cool, but you said it yourself, I remember everything. Sometimes there are just things you want to forget."

"The other night, was that something you want to forget?" he asked quietly, leaning into her, causing her breath to catch.

"I'll never forget that night," she murmured, eyes darting to his lips. They were parted slightly, and the scruff above them was teasing her.

"Do you want to?" he whispered into her lips, and her eyes fluttered shut.

"No. Never."

"Good," he whispered, and his breath was taunting her. "You're gonna have to tell me to stop," he whispered, lips brushing against hers and she made the smallest noise, a mix between a whimper and a moan and he could swear in front of God that it was the sexiest thing on earth, "Because If you don't stop me, I'll take you right here in this closet and you'll scream so loud that…"

"Stop." she whimpered, "Please, stop." she scooted back, collecting the charts. He wanted to shoot himself. He was an idiot. Lexie stood up, avoiding his eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm just not… I'm sorry… Doctor Sloan." The last part hurt the most. It felt like she had ripped his heart into millions of pieces.

"Lexie," he muttered, reaching up to grasp her fingers. She pulled them away after a second of connection and turned away from him. She quickly left the enclosed space, closing the door gently behind her, but somehow, the noise was exaggerated in her mind. She leaned against the wood, tears threatening her eyes.

"Damn it…" She muttered, walking away.

. .

"Callie?" he asked, walking towards her.

"Yeah?"

"I screwed up, kid." he muttered, running his fingers through his graying hair.

"Who'd you sleep with?"

"The question is, who I didn't sleep with. And, rather, why."

"Okay, then, Mark… Who did you not sleep with, and why did you not sleep with her." Then, her head shot up, and she dropped her pen. "Please tell me the said person is female."

"Yes, Callie. It's a girl."

"You know, for future reference, don't call a woman, a 'girl'."

"What if she's twenty four?"

"That would be the correct term." she nodded, and suddenly stopped. "What'd you do to Little Grey?"

"How'd you…"

"Lucky guess. So?"

"I got cocky, pushed her too hard."

"Woah… Way too graphic, man."

"No, I told you, I didn't sleep with her."

"Good."

"But I was going to."

"Not good, Mark! You heard what Derek said, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but, I can't fight it. It's just… I don't have control over it."

"It being...what?"

"Love." he muttered so quietly, she barely caught it.

"Oh, sweetie." she patted his back, knowing that now wasn't the right time to laugh. "What'd you do?"

"I told you, I got cocky."

"So, you said something?"

"Yes."

"What did you say to her, Mark."

"I might've told her that… um, I would uh… 'Take her right there in that closet.'" He slowly turned, pointing to the closet he was in just a few hours ago.

"You didn't!" she exclaimed, shock shown in every one of her features.

"Oh, it's not that bad… Ok, well, yeah, it's that bad. But, I, she, she gave me the green light, so, I just kind of, you know, figured,"

"That she'd want you to fuck her in a closet?" he laid his head in his hands, moaning.

"I'm an idiot."

"Yep." she muttered, leaving him to his thoughts.

. .


End file.
